Unexpected Final Addition to the Family
by AliceTray
Summary: This is a continuation from "Addition to the Family."  Debbie is on her own at Lynchburg College.  She is in for two major surprises.  Full Summary before Chapter 1


Summary:

This is a continuation from "Addition to the Family." Debbie is on her own at Lynchburg College. She is in for two major surprises. One, she comes across her mate. But that doesn't happen until she comes across someone else from her past that no one in the Cullen family knows about. Please read "Addition to the Family" first.

Chapter 1 - Debbie's POV

When I went to Lynchburg College to sign-in and get my ID and parking stickers I had to deal with annoying, nosey humans. I should explain, my name is Debbie Trainer, or well for the most part Debbie Cullen. Sixteen years ago I became friends with the Cullens and later was changed by Bella to join the family fully. About half a year ago I had a fight with the family and decided to take a couple years to myself, hence why I was at Lynchburg College alone.

I was in Virginia for four days and already I wanted to go back to the family, going to sign-in only added to it.

"Name?" Asked a tall, lanky boy not even looking at me.

"Deborah Trainer." I said.

He found my name in the computer, printed out a sticker, put it on an envelope and handed it to me. "Follow the signs to the stations listed on there and if you need any help there are people all over to do so." He told me still not looking at me.

"Thank you." I said with a hint of bitterness in my voice and walked up the stairs how the signs pointed.

When I got to the top I was met by a really cheery girl. "Welcome to Lynchburg College, can I see your envelope so I can direct you to the proper station?" She asked me. She shied away a little when she saw me but looked on in awe. I handed it to her. "You are a freshman?" She asked.

"Yes I am, why?" I asked.

"You don't look like it. I would say at least a junior at the youngest." She said.

"I get that a lot." I said trying to grab my envelope.

"This is wrong, it doesn't have a dorm listed." She stated trying to walk past me back down to the table I was just at.

"No, it is right. I am a commuter." I said blocking her way.

"But this school is very strict with students living on campus." She said.

"Trust me I know, it took a lot of negotiating from my mom with the school to get them to allow it. Now if I could please go on, I have places I have to go." I said getting annoyed with her thoughts.

"Uh, sure, first door on the left, they will take your picture for your ID." She said handing my envelope back to me finally.

I went on my way and got the things that I needed without any annoyances until I got to the parking decal lady. She didn't look happy and her thoughts were all about a freshman boy who tried to get her to let him pay the parking rate of the upper classmen. She had also heard rumor or me being a child of a woman who made a huge donation and how she must satisfy me. She was wondering what I was like and looked like.

I walked up to her. "Hi my name is Deborah Trainer." I said.

"Of course she is beautiful." She muttered to herself. "Hi, what dorm are you staying in?" She asked me.

"I am a commuter." I told her.

She looked shocked. "Oh, uh, ok. You will need to pay the freshman rate." She said preparing for me to freak out.

"That is perfectly fine. I do have a couple cars to register though." I said.

"Ok, if you could fill this out and then I need to see the insurance cards and registration cards for each of them." She said handing me a little packet.

I took it and filled it out at a desk. I pulled out the registration and insurance cards for my motorcycle, my four door Jeep Wrangler, Chevy Camaro, Audi Q7, Ranger Rover, and Toyota Tundra. When I took it all back up to her she looked at my stuff in shock. She couldn't believe all the vehicles and the variety in them. She got out my decals and wrote on each one's baggy which vehicle it was to go on. I took the stickers and left after writing her a check. I was happy that that was my last station. I was also happy that since my arrival the clouds had come out so I didn't have to focus on hiding my sparkling.

The parking lot was fuller when I was leaving and everyone in it gasped when they saw me get into my Range Rover. Part of me was flattered, part of me was smug, part of me was annoyed, and part of me was surprised to see that most of their cars were crappy, beat up cars.

I decided to go out driving to explore the town. Alice tried to call me but I ignored her call. Sh tried three more times to no avail because I kept ignoring her. She then tried to text me but I erased them without reading them. I saw that she was trying to contact me about something that wasn't really that important to me, so I continued to ignore her to annoy her.

I was having fun torturing Alice and watching her freak out through visions but after a couple hours I started to feel bad. So when I got back to my apartment I decided to surprise her with a gift that I had picked up that no one knew about yet. I could teleport or whatever you want to call it. I picked it up vampire who didn't even know that she could do it.

I appeared right behind Alice and tapped her on her shoulder. She jumped and gasped, I was shocked that I was actually able to completely surprise her. She turned on me ready to attack until she saw me, then she hugged me.

"How did you get here?" She asked when she finally released me.

"This is how." I said and then I disappeared and re-appeared across the room less then a second later.

Alice had been in my room at my house. That is where we were when Emmett came bounding in. "Alice, are you ok?" He asked. He didn't see me because I was behind the open door so when he got where I could touch him I did, effectively startling him as well. He turned, saw me, picked me up in a bear hug spinning me around. "Debster what are you doing back?" He asked still spinning us.

"Well if I was human I would be throwing up." He put me down. "Alice had something to tell me so I surprised her by showing up."

"That is why she gasped?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I actually surprised Alice. Anyhow, why are you all in my house?" I asked, ,I could hear them all, everyone was getting ready to see that I was actually there.

"We all miss you. We are here to be around your essence you could say." Emmett said.

"Wonderful. Come on Alice let's talk in the woods quickly. I don't want a big reunion, I haven't even been gone a week yet." I said and I grabbed Alice's hand and teleported us to the middle of the woods. "Now what did you want to tell me?" I asked her.

"Something is going to surprise you tomorrow. I don't know what it is, I can't see it, but it is going to really affect you emotionally. I just wanted to warn you." Alice said.

"Ok, thank you for that. I will keep that in mind tomorrow. Now I will take you back, I need to go back so I can go buy my school supplies." I said grabbing her hand and teleported her back to my room.

I let go of her hand and teleported back to my apartment without saying goodbye. I already had all my books and supplies but I had to puzzle over what might surprise me emotionally. I thought about it all night.

When morning came I got dressed and decided to ride my motorcycle that day. That earned me a lot of stares and murmurs about me. I went through my first two classes without any trouble. People left me alone so I was content.

I was sitting in my third and final class of the day when I heard the role being called two classrooms down. The name Shea Trainer was called. I stiffened. After a second my hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss…?" The professor asked.

"Trainer, may I go to the bathroom please?" I asked.

"Well normally I would ask you not to but since it is the first day, alright." He said.

"Thank you." I said as I stood and exited the room.

I walked quickly to the classroom I heard Shea's name called in. I froze everyone in the room and then walked in. It wasn't hard to find her, she had my human build and complexion along with Jon's eyes and hair. She was beautiful and I wished that I could hold her and cry but alas I could not. I quickly exited the room, unfroze it, and went back to my classroom not paying attention to anything for the rest of the class.

When I left my final class I was still lost in my thoughts that I almost missed the scent trail of a vampire. It was almost a day old and it smelt familiar. It wasn't a vampire scent I knew but it smelt so close to a human scent that I had smelt so long ago. I didn't follow it, I had too much to think about but I did make a mental note to myself to search for the vampire later.

Shea is my daughter. No one in the Cullen family knows about her, heck, no one in any of my family knows about her. Not even Jon knows about her and she is his. I had found out that I was pregnant after we broke up so I didn't tell him. I stayed with my family until I was four and a half months along and then I moved in with the adoptive parents. They were well off and it was their idea so they could help in any way possible. My family thought that I was staying with a friend so that she wasn't home alone for months.

It was an open adoption. I would go and see her at least once a month. It was more frequently until I met the Cullens. She was two and a half the last time I saw her. She knew that I was her birth mother. Before my change I had sent them a letter telling them that I was moving and would be unable to visit anymore, asking them to remind Shea all the time that I love her. I even sent a big stuffed dog.

I was surprised that they had let me name her when she was born. Shea Catherine Trainer, Shea for Jon's last name, Catherine after my sister, and Trainer to have a part of me. The Jones loved it, they didn't mind her having my last name, they were just so happy to have her.

Anyhow, when I got back to my apartment I found Esme and Bella hiding in the shadows by my door. I gave them a puzzled look as I unlocked the door.

"Alice." They both said at the same time.

"Are you ok dear? You looked troubled." Esme said after I closed the door and walked into the TV room. They both had followed me.

"My daughter is at the college." I said sitting down on the couch.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked shocked.

"My daughter is attending the same college as me. My daughter that I hid from everyone, my daughter that I haven't seen in over fifteen years." I said trying to avoid both of their questioning gazes.

"How were you able to keep that from us for so long? Is that why you came here? To see her?" Esme asked.

"I didn't think of her while I was around Edward until I knew how to use Bella's shield. Obviously I didn't know that she was going to be here with how shocked I am." I said looking at them both.

"Do you want to come back home?" Bella asked trying to hide how hopeful she was.

"No, I am going to stay here and finish my degree." I said.

"Can we see her?" Esme asked hopeful.

"Yes, but from afar." I said.

Bella and Esme both were excited, I was nervous. I drove them to campus in my Range Rover. I parked near the building where I heard her thoughts. She was in class which was perfect. I led the way to the classroom she was in. She was sitting in front so it was easy to see her through the window in the door.

"She is beautiful. Is she Jon's?" Esme asked.

"Yes she is." I said staring at Shea wanting to hold her or at least talk to her so badly.

"Does he know about her?" Bella asked.

"No, I didn't know I was pregnant until after we broke up. We weren't talking, I hid it from him. I hid it from everyone." I said still not looking away from Shea.

"What is her name?" Esme asked.

"Shea Catherine Trainer." I breathed.

"Very pretty. Some of her mother and her father." Esme said.

"And her aunt. Come on, classes are over in a couple minutes. We should go before she notices us." I said turning back the way we came. Bella and Esme followed me reluctantly, they still wanted to watch Shea and possibly talk to her.

When we were almost to the car I noticed the vampire scent again. "Do you smell that?" I asked in a whisper not wanting to talk to loud since there were a couple humans near us.

Bella and Esme shared a brief glance and when I tried to read their minds they were both blocked by Bella's shield. "Vampire." Bella whispered.

"Do you know this one?" I asked.

"Yes, this is a friendly one, on our diet. Don't worry." Esme said.

"Who is it? It smells kind of familiar." I said.

"I don't remember his name. Do you Bella?" Esme asked. Her emotions were nervous, that much I could pick up.

Bella's were the same. "No, I uh, don't." She said.

"Whatever. Come on I need to hunt. I'll take the car back to the garage, teleport you home, then hunt." I said as we got in the car.

The car ride was silent. Bella was shielding Esme so I wasn't able to read her thoughts. After I parked in the garage we all got out. Bella was on my side of the car so I grabbed her hand, teleported to Esme, grabbed her hand and then teleported them back to the woods where I had talked with Alice. Once we were back in the woods they both let go of my hands and doubled over gasping for air and dry heaving.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to warn you guys to hold your breath." After a minute when they were both breathing normally I said. "Ok. I need you guys to keep your knowledge about Shea quiet. Rosalie cannot find out, she will be so mad at me. I'll tell her, send her down to me over the weekend."

"Ok, but what about Edward? He is bound to hear it in Esme's thoughts." Bella said.

"You can tell Edward and Esme can tell Carlisle, but that is it. No one else, at least not until I tell Rosalie." I said looking at both of them.

"Alright, I'll send Rosalie down after she gets out of school on Friday. Be careful around Shea, be smart. See you soon." Esme said as she gave me a hug.

Bella came and gave me a hug as well. "we miss you so much." She whispered to me hurt.

"I miss and love you all." I said looking at them and smiling.

I watched them run back towards my house. I hunted quickly and then teleported back into my apartment. I watched Shea's future until I saw that she and her roommate were asleep. I teleported into their room and watched her sleep. I watched her dreams. She was having one of me, how she remembered me as a human. She was so upset, it was the last time she saw mw. Then it changed to when her parents told her I was no longer able to visit. They gave her the big stuffed dog that I had sent for her.

My dead heart broke when I heard her whimper. She rolled over and I saw that she was sleeping with the same dog I had sent her. Shea's dreams all focused around me, it was over whelming and scary for me. Before the sun rose I wrote her a quick note and left it on her laptop. It said Shea on the front and when it was unfolded it said. "_Shea my darling, do not worry, I am closer than you think. You might not see me but I am here for you. If you have any questions for me leave them here for me and you will receive your answer. With all my love, Your Birth-Mother. PS: Don't tell anyone about this."_


End file.
